With continually improving wireless technologies, the proliferation of wireless communication is expected to continue for the foreseeable future. Wireless technologies allow users to communicate in a variety of different modes and across various different networks without the mobility constraints that are inherent with wired devices.
Wired and wireless device are increasingly interconnected and compatible. As such, wireless communications are not limited to wireless devices, nor are wired communications limited to wired devices. Indeed, many of the types of communications may be shared between the two. In particular, wired and wireless device may be capable of Internet based communications, telephonic communications, and text based communications.
Wireless communications, however, are not always reliable. Indeed, in some geographic areas, wireless cellular communication may be difficult or even impossible. This may be due to one or more different factors. For example, in remote areas, there may not be wireless services provided or accessible and in some areas there may be insufficient cellular antenna and bandwidth coverage for the amount of wireless traffic that is experienced. As such, a user of a wireless device may be unable to complete or carryout communications using certain modes of communications. This can be a frustrating ordeal on both ends of a communication. Specifically, the communications may be unable to initiate or, even if they are initiated, they may be choppy, indiscernible and may fail midstream (e.g., dropped calls).